Cuida de mí
by HnW
Summary: Ha pasado ya casi un año desde la formación de la Brigada SOS y hoy en especial siento como mi propia melancolía adormece mis pensamientos. Y sé perfectamente la razón por la que no quiero pensar más: el regalo de Haruhi. One Shot, Haruhi&Kyon. Contiene spoilers de las novelas.


El sol no podía ser más agradable el día de hoy. Gracias a alguna divinidad, Kunikida se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido y el idiota de Taniguchi hoy no se había presentado a clases. Lo que significa que puedo almorzar en paz. Lo siento Taniguchi, no me interesan tus novelescas intenciones con las nuevas estudiantes de primer año.

Ha pasado ya casi un año desde la formación de la Brigada SOS y hoy en especial siento como mi propia melancolía adormece mis pensamientos. Y sé perfectamente la razón por la que no quiero pensar más: el regalo de Haruhi.

Si bien no se lo entregaré yo, sino mi "yo" del pasado que vendrá al futuro (presente), me recorre un escalofrío al recordar mi propio aterrizaje en el cuarto de Haruhi. Quiero decir, si yo despertara en la madrugada y viera a una mujer en mi cama en una posición comprometedora como la tuve yo, definitivamente pensaría que es una psicópata, una depravada sexual, una ninfómana. En un sentido figurado, diría que me sentiría desnudo o que mojaría los pantalones del miedo. No, no es un buen ejemplo. Simplemente, me gustaría pensar que Haruhi creyó que fui un torpe y me tropecé encima de ella. Sí, ella definitivamente debió haber pensado eso en aquel futuro…

— ¿En qué piensas?

Aquella voz no podía provenir de ninguna persona excepto Haruhi. Al parecer, hoy no era yo el único melancólico. Normalmente sus listones hacen juego con sus ojos y su particular energía, pero hoy más bien contrastaban con su mirada, algo así como un chocolate relleno de caramelo.

—Veo que no vas a responder. En fin, date vuelta —decía esquivando mi mirada.

No lo pensé mucho y me giré. Espero que no crea que me haya ido fatal en los exámenes, no quiero de postre una dosis extra de tutorías con mi jefa de brigada. ¡De verdad me he esforzado, Haruhi Sensei!

Sin embargo, no era nada de eso. Con Haruhi observando la esquina de la mesa que compartíamos como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, sacó un bento.

— ¿Eh…?

— ¿Qué pasa? Simplemente tuve un poco de tiempo, así que aproveché de prepararlo. Verás… —daba la impresión que estaba debatiéndose acerca de decirlo o no— necesitaba distraerme un poco. Me he sentido inquieta desde entonces.

No me digas más. Te refieres a Yasumi, ¿no es así? Reconozco que aquel fue un final desconcertante para todos.

—Yasumi era la chica ideal para unirse a la brigada. Que no haya sido más que una estudiante de secundaria… me hace pensar que no tiene sentido buscar más miembros para la brigada. ¡Incluso dejó una flor de origen desconocido como regalo!

Eso tiene sentido. Con Koizumi ya habíamos hablado de eso. Probablemente Nagato piense igual.

—Ni para nuestro último año —ahora Haruhi miraba con interés mi corbata.

Estamos en consenso, Haruhi. Después de todo tanto Nagato, Asahina y yo fuimos tomados a la fuerza. Koizumi entra en una categoría similar.

—Somos los que somos… Mikuru-chan no estará el próximo año. Y nosotros estaremos separados próximamente. Pensar en eso me pone ansiosa.

Haruhi no está hablando conmigo. Simplemente, está recitando el monólogo escrito en su mente. Pues para que provenga del ser más inestable de este planeta, está muy bien estructurado. Has pensado en esto constantemente, ¿verdad? Eso podría explicar las crecientes ojeras de Koizumi, aunque no se ha quejado.

—Haruhi —dije al fin, mirando directamente sus ojos. Mirada que ella correspondió con una expresión indescriptible.

— ¿Qué…?

—No, nada…

No, no puedo decirle nada de lo que tengo en mente. Que nosotros sí estaríamos juntos en el futuro, en alguna universidad. Que había visto con mis propios ojos su rostro de adulta y esa sonrisa encantadora… Aquella hermosa y sincera sonrisa que me regaló.

Pensé que me recriminaría como siempre hace sin embargo dio un suspiro y empezó a comer en silencio. Me pregunto si la propia melancolía de Haruhi será capaz de atentar contra su inigualable sazón.

—Haruhi —esta vez era yo quien miraba la mesa.

Sólo obtuve su mirada esquiva como respuesta mientras seguía probando su bocado. Una vez que lo terminó…

—Por favor Haruhi, cuida de mí en el futuro — _y déjame ver esa hermosa sonrisa nuevamente_ , pensé mientras sentía la sensación de déjà vu—. Prometo cuidar de ti en el futuro.

Dio un leve respingo y sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de carmesí, al igual que las mías. No sé qué es lo que realmente quise decir con eso, pero el frío que recorrió mi columna me hace ser consciente de una cosa: mi vida seguirá siendo parte activa de aventuras de ésperes, viajeros del tiempo y extraterrestres por algún tiempo más. Probablemente vuelva a volar por los aires, correr por mi vida o esquivar cuchillos… Haruhi, has hecho de mi vida una locura. La mejor locura que alguien pudiera tener.

Sus ojos aún seguían en la ventana, aunque desvió levemente el derecho para verme.

—Puedes sacar si quieres, traje suficiente para ambos —apenas empujó el bento hacia mí.

Mi boca no pudo hacer más que un "o", aunque me apresuré instantáneamente a darle las gracias a mi jefa de brigada con una pequeña reverencia. Con una sonrisa de feliz resignación, no pude más que suspirar…

—Soy el miembro de menor rango en la brigada y aún así he podido disfrutar de tus tutorías personalizadas y ahora probar estos bocados.

—Eres el miembro más antiguo y co-fundador. Considéralo como un beneficio.

Dios salve a la reina por lo que voy a decir ahora…

—Te invito este fin de semana a tomar un café o lo que su excelencia quiera.

Tuve ganas de lanzarme por la ventana en ese preciso momento, incluso pensé en atragantarme con un miserable grano de arroz, fingir una indigestión o simplemente salir corriendo pero había algo que no quería perderme ni en un millón de veces: la reacción de Haruhi.

No se movió ni siquiera un milímetro, me atrevo a asegurar que contenía la respiración. Su mirada era completamente seria, fija como si estuviera traspasando a alguna pobre nube en el cielo. Lentamente se dio vuelta y me miró fijamente:

— ¡Y no te atrevas a hacerme esperar!

Me deslumbró con aquella sonrisa por segunda vez. Creo que estoy entendiendo cómo irán las cosas en el futuro… Ahora mismo siento un torbellino de emociones en mi pecho y aunque vengan locuras tras locuras, jamás tendré un ápice de arrepentimiento. Siento un pequeño calor en mis manos, me pregunto si las de Haruhi se habrán enfriado…

~ o ~

Hola! La verdad es que no sé si habrá vida en este sector, pero de todas formas me animé a publicarlo como una forma de liberar las ansias que tengo al esperar que publiquen una nueva novela, el tiempo se está haciendo demasiado largo. La imagen corresponde al manga y encuentro que esta Haruhi más mayor se ve preciosa. Saludos y si le gusta, deje un review.


End file.
